It all began one day
by Soumita
Summary: You're special, so am I and so are the Beyblade world champs. The Bladebreakers didn't know since always that they, were one day about to reach the stage they presently are in now. Some years back, the boys too were very much like us, unpolished diamonds hiding all the sparks. Each one of them has a story...about the time they first came to know what they actually are.


_**Hello FF!**_  
 _ **I would have went straight to the story, but I'd better drop a small intro sort of author's note as well, its my first story after all!**_  
 _ **The story is set in present time, according to which it means that the Bladebreakers are 14 years olds, now in 2015, touring and Blading round the world.**_  
 _ **The stories start from 2009, when the boys were about 7 or 8, its time they first discover about the wonderful that awaits them.  
**_  
 **Disclaimer : I don't own beyblade.**

* * *

The little boy stood firmly. He was just around 11 years old, yet the amount of authority he held was far beyond his age.  
" I'm waiting for an answer. Explain your self ! " said the purple haired manager of Biovolt with increasing irritation.  
" You can stop shouting first. " the boy replied.

" Answer me. " _  
_"Well, I was interested in that new Black dranzer blade you guys made. I didn't mean any harm.  
As for the damage done, my grandfather owns this whole building , he must be willing to repair it, when I, his grandson have unintentionally caused harm to it.

"That must have answered all your queries, Boris ."

Boris was initially boiling with anger, had it not been Hiwatari, he would, by now surely have broke his head in two.

However, when he saw the demur the little kid had, he was awestruck.  
" By jove ! Isn't he just around 11... and this much personality. God knows what he'll become when he grows older."

Boris' thought train was interrupted, with the sounds of clicking footsteps.

Kai Hiwatari was off to his room.

" Urgh! This boy! " was all Boris could think before the white trailing scarf faded from view.

The long narrow corridor seemed never ending. His walk to his room had started with firm, slow ,authoritative sort of steps, but now with every passing moment , the steps were becoming rapid, uncertain , confused, he felt an impulse to run.

No one is watching me thought the bluenette ...then he ran as fast as he could to his room.

On reaching the door , Kai dashed into the room, closed the door with a clang and then slumped.

Hot tears were streaming down his cheeks, the blue face paint getting smudged in the process.

"Why _"_ is it always me ? Why can't I be just a normal kid ? I'm not special , I'm ordinary , why don't they understand!

Being Voltaire Hiwatari's grandson was bad enough, he couldn't go around five minutes in the abbey without someone commenting-  
'oooh! look it's Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari.'

Blah! how he hated this.

And then certain blading incidents seemed even to worsen his situation.

Three years ago...

Kai had entered the gates of Biovolt for the first time.  
He didn't know anything about the place, expect for the fact that it was some sort of beyblading institution run by his grandfather.  
Not that he cared back then ,  
now the place has been his home for 3 years , he still wouldn't have cared more, had this place not seen some the most unexplainable moments of his blading life.

* * *

July, 11th , 2009 .

The day of his 8 th birthday...

It wasn't anything too special for him.  
Gifts, cards, cakes or even wishes...these honestly weren't his thing. _  
_However, Boris had something in store for him...a blading match.

Around ten , after the morning rounds of training, Boris had called him.

He went there, unsuspecting.

" Happy Birthday, young Kai. "

Biovolt isn't the place for birthdays. Kai thought, yet he answered 'Thanks.'

"So won't you want your gift? "

Now this was something, which caught him off guard.

"Um...did I hear you right? "

"Yes you did, dear child.  
And here's is your gift! "

With this, Boris pulled off the screen behind him, and lo! stood a wonderful stadium before him.

"This is for you."

"Wow. Nice birthday present. " said Kai sarcastically.

So, these guys needed to pull him for a match even today, on his birthday. A match is alright, but the 6 months in this place had taught him, that a match didn't mean only a match, it meant a day down in the lab with pipes all around your body.  
 _Winner or losser same treatment._

He didn't need any crapped party, but surely he didn't need another horrid experiment run on him either. _  
_"So my opponent? "

"Here I am" came a reply. _  
_"What! This guy is one the senior most players here. 2 times winner of Russian tournament!  
I can't win this match. I don't stand a chance.

But, it won't hurt to try, anyway both of us will be down in labs whatever the result is." _  
_At least, that's what Kai thought.  
The thing which actually happened, was something he never forgot...

Two minutes in the match, the other guy was clearly having the upper hand.

Kai wasn't the one to give up though, he pushed on.

Dodging attacks from the cyber bitbeast continuously , suddenly he noticed a little glitch in the opponent's defense.

Golden chance for me, Kai thought and made dash for the other blade.

There was a blinding golden aura.  
"What's happening?! " came a shriek.

Then it was gone.

The whole bey stadium lay it batters. As for the opponent's blade, there was no sign of it!

And the opponent himself…meters away from the dish unconscious.

Kai was still standing, utterly confused and his blade still spinning.

Moments later, Boris came rushing.

"Wha...What happened? "

Kai couldn't answer, his mind a terrible mess… he felt himself being dragged towards the lift, and even before he could clear his mind, Kai found himself inside a glass box, lots and lots of pipes, syringes, computers and the excited blabbering of scientists.

It went dark after that.

Ever since that day, Kai became some sort of celebrity there.

Whispers would follow him round.

"Look its Hiwatari, the boy who blew up a bey dish."

"He must be very powerful."

Damn powerful, Kai thought.

He had no idea how the incident happened.

He had tried to repeat the same thing numerous times, concentrated on it for hours at the end, but to no avail.

* * *

July 11 , 2010.

His 9th birthday.

He still remembered last years incident pretty well, but a whole year had done enough to calm his mind. He still spend hours musing over it, but things seemed more or less normal again.  
That day, he woke up with an increased energy. There seemed to be energy seething inside him. Kai was never the lethargic type, but today's he was a bit too zealous. _  
_This time, Boris didn't call him for birthday wishes, instead he had dropped a brief "Happy Birthday" during the morning training lessons.

A relief for Kai.

After the morning lessons, he had a match with a new recruit of the abbey.

Some teenager, locally known as the blading prince.

Boris, had wanted to check this new chap against Kai.

For, since last year Kai had improved a lot. And by a lot , I do mean A LOT. It wasn't his nature to take any match easily, but he felt pretty confident about winning this one.

The match started.

Well, Kai had underestimated his opponent.

This guy was pretty tough, tough enough to be called worthy.

Kai went for a full speed attack at the other's blade, and then...

Golden flames everywhere, just like... it had been last year

Noooo!

Within a second, the opponent's blade flew out of the dish, only to be discovered at the building terrace weeks later.

The blading prince collapsed with serious burn injuries.

Kai still stood , his mind a complete blank and his blade still spinning.

The nearby workers rushed to help, they took the boy on a stretcher.

Boris had ran to him, saying something with wild expressions, but Kai couldn't make out anything of it.

The next thing, he knew , he was down again.

Glass box...Pipes... syringes... computers and... excited scientists.

It was six months since the incident.  
Those scientists never disclosed anything. _  
_He was being dragged down here more frequently than ever .

First every week… then every three days… then on alternate days and finally...  
every single day, match or no match. It became a daily routine to be down in the lab after morning rounds.

And every day the scientists would get even more excited. Running to and fro. Switching this and that.

" What were they trying to do with him ?"

He asked about it, many a times, but never got a straight answer. _  
_It was usually a stern- "You'll know later."

He had to know what it was. Even if it meant breaking rules.

So one day, as usual when he was taking leave from the lab after another set of disgusting experiments.

Kai left the room but didn't leave the place.

He stuck around the place for a while, hoping to catch something.

He didn't need a synopsis of their experiments, just the thing they were actually doing.

In a minute or two, this was what he heard in bits or fragments –

" Bitbeast...ancient...original...great power...only he can handle it...no conclusion yet..."

Then, suddenly he could hear someone turning the door knob.

Kai fled.

These few words kept him pondering for days.

It didn't make any sense.

' Who were they talking about? What can that 'he' handle? Where they talking about him? these questions went round and round his head over and over again.'

Did they by any slightest of chance mean that he, Kai has a real bitbeast? an ancient one at that?

' hah! how imaginative I can get!'

Kai would critisise himself for being a dreamer and dismiss off the questions.

Poor child, he never knew how true his imagination was!

Things were back to normal again, no not normal maybe, but still it was managable. The scientists finally seemed to get bored of him.

A couple of month ago, he'd been called by Boris and told that he would no longer need to go for experiments.  
They had either found a solution, or maybe not.

Kai didn't care. It was a grand news for him , not to be going down in those labs again.

Kai had become even more talked off in the abbey now.

Wishpers here and there. Although it got on his nerves, he somehow got used to this unwanted attention.  
His blading skills were improving with an amazing speed. He seemed to get better every month, but in the normal way without any blow ups or that kind of thing. _  
_All the strangeness, the queer occurances had faded. He had come to a conclusion that both the blow up incidents had been some sort of unexplainable phenomena and would never happen ever again.

And there was every reason for him to think so, because however hard he tried afterwards to produce the same effects, it didn't lead anywhere.

Until today...

* * *

It was July, 11, 2011.

Yeah his birthday again, which meant something queer was going to happen,

but that was the least of his worries now…

Because that ' _queer_ ' thing had already happened.

This time, it wasn't just queer but unfathomably destructive.

Boris knowing Kai's knack to do something unaccountable blading stunts on his birthday had called him for a match with some random kid.

It wasn't the match which mattered , but Kai's actions which did.

The scientists had long declared that, this tendency of his wasn't entirely explainable until they had more input.

The nearest conclusion they reached was that the blader experienced momentary intense energy hikes and hence the eruptions .  
They themselves weren't so sure, but this was the best they could do.

The matter had become a bit not-so sought-after now.

But Boris in his mind always knew that there was a deeper reason for all this and he was determined to uncover it.

Kai himself too was afraid to play, yes he was afraid. He didn't want the events of the past two years to rewind themselves.

However this time, the match had went perfectly fine. He won it, in the ordinary way. That was great news!

Boris was a bit disapointed, but decided to let in rest for now.

The day went as usual, with out anything out of place.

In the evening there had been a little show for the kids in the abbey. The scientists had achieved something wonderful in the labs , and that's what the show was all about.

Their achievement –

A brand new beyblade - 'black dranzer' .

Some senior officials of the place, had put on a small demonstration of this new black dranzer and by what Kai saw of it, he could have described black dranzer in one word-

 _" BRILLIANT."_

He didn't know the reasons, but he felt strangely attracted to the blade.

The scientists had been discussing that it had some inbuilt mechanism as a result of which the energy of the blader can be directly channelized to the blade.

" Cool." Kai thought. It wouldn't hurt if he had one try at this new gizmo right? It seemed too nice to resist.

So at night, when the sky got darker and the abbey sparser, Kai silently tip toed his way to the case which held the new blade.

The blade was in his hands now. He had made sure that it was all silent.

Just a few spins he thought and let out black dranzer.

"Let it rip!"

WoW! It wonderful!

" Fast! "

" So fast !"

" Faster! "

" Faster still! "

" Too fast! "

" Wheee…! "

Wait something's wrong. The blade is getting frightfully fast now.

It won't stop! Smoke was emitting from the tip. He could see the faintest traces of sparks flying from the blade now.

Another few moments…

flames were rising, not golden as before but a darker shade of orange.

He wanted to stop it, but couldn't.

The flames were rising higher and higher, growing more vibrant with every passing second.

He stood motionless.

The flames were all around now, towering orange giants.

Few more seconds…

Orange flames touching the ceiling.

It was a matter of minutes before that part of building was down in intense blazes.

Fire alarms wailed, the spraying of extinguishers , people running berserk, shouting , wailing and flames all around, engulfing anything which came their way.

Kai was still standing, in the midst of orange and yellow.

A few minutes later the helpers got him out of there, they were fearing that he might have already succumbed to the fire, but no… when they reached the place , it looked like the flames hadn't even touched him, and the beyblade ...it was still spinning as if nothing had happened.

He was safely escorted back to the boys dormitory, which was thankfully in the unaffected part of the building .

For an hour, Kai couldn't get anything straight.

He stood blankly, everything a turmoil in his mind.

A blurry image …

that of flames, orange, yellow, his blade…

Then Boris sent for him.

He went, not knowing what to expect.

When he reached the office, Boris was eerily calm.

Several questions he asked in the same put up calm tone.

Kai couldn't reply any, for his mind was far, far away.

In the end, the manager couldn't hold it anymore and went shouting, demanding an explanation.

The whole business was driving Kai nuts, to add to it, the manager was shouting now.

" I'm waiting for an answer! Explain your self, you brat !"

Kai couldn't handle it anymore, he wasn't going to take any of this now.

So, with an extremely curt reply saying that he was merely interested in the damn freaking blade and that his grand father will be repairing the damages caused to biovolt, he turned heels.

First slow, firm , angry steps which gradually turned more confused, uncertain , unsure.

He broke into a jog and finally dashed to his room.

That is where he was now, still slumped against the door.

All of sudden, the gloom seemed to lift its shadow.

He wasn't feeling so nasty anymore.

Gloom was slowly giving way to something totally unexpected at the moment –

"Hope."

Out of nowhere, faint golden rays seemed to fill his insight, he felt a faint wave of optimism go through him.

'Yes...maybe life is worth living afterall.'

Good things can happen.

I can actually have a bright future. I'm somehow SPECIAL.

A warmth was slowly spreading all over him.

Getting warmer with every passing moment.

A bit too warm now.

Kai was back to reality in a blink, his back pockets seemed have something hot in them, too hot for comfort.

What is it?

He pulled out his blade, his now so famous dranzer from the pocket to find it glowing steadily it the dimmed room.

Kai smiled. It all didn't look so unreal now.

The golden aura of the blade slowly merged with the golden rays of optimism.

* * *

 **That was it.**  
 **I know there must have been zillions of mistakes, please feel free and take every opportunity to correct me, reveiws or PM wherever you want. :D**  
 **Positive criticism is more than welcome, but please refrain from going into a round of curses if you find anything out of place.**  
 **I'm new here, I don't make that an excuse for glitches, but all the same I believe I'll need some time to get better.**  
 **Hope that you enjoyed this and I'll be extremely grateful if you let me know your views.**  
 **:D**


End file.
